Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro.
Here is the intro from Arnold and Courage 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Dr. Erol - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Baron Praxis - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Torn - TinTin (TinTin) *Vin - Captain Haddock (TinTin) *Sig - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Krew - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Tess - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ashelin Praxis - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Kor - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Dark Jak - Evil Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (if Evil Arnold was a real character) *The Krimzon Guard - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *and more Transcript *Narrator: For every age, there is a time of trial: The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet; The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life. As a sage of considerable years, Grandpa Lou has known only one such great ordeal. Yet the hero it created was a champion for all time. *(at an island) *Grandpa Lou: Today's the big day, Arnold. I hope you are prepared... for whatever happens. *Helga: I think I've figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab. *(the heroes hop into the machine to get it started) *Flash Sentry: Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting! *Grandpa Lou: Flash! Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm! *Helga: Or great good! If you figure out how to use them. *Grandpa Lou: I've had some experience with such things. I know you can make it work. *(Arnold presses a button to make something appear) *Flash Sentry: Looks like Arnold's still got the mojo! *Helga: Interesting. It appears to be reading out some preset coordinates. *(an awful event happens from The Last Rift Gate Portal) *Flash Sentry: Wow, look at that! *Darth Sidious: Finally, the last Rift Gate has been opened! *(some bats appear) *Flash Sentry: (screams) What are those things?! *Grandpa Lou: So this is how it happened... *Darth Sidious: (appears and roars) You cannot hide from me, boy! *Helga: Do something, Arnold! *Flash Sentry: What's this do? O–or that? How 'bout this one? Everybody, press all the buttons! *(Arnold starts the machine up and gets it going into the portal) *Helga: What was that thing?! *Grandpa Lou: Hang on everyone! *Flash Sentry: (screams) I want off this thing! *Helga: Mayday! Mayday! *Grandpa Lou: Find yourself, Arnold! *(Arnold and Flash land on a station called Dromod station, that is located on the Cavan & Leitrim Rly Station, which joins up with The Irish Railway Main Line) *Flash Sentry: Okay, I swear, that's the last time I ever, ever, touch any stupid Precursor nonsense! *Guard: There he is. Step in. Step away from the animal! (upon seeing this, Flash screams and flees) *Dr. Eggman: Forget the pony! The Horned King wants him. We've been waiting for you. *Flash Sentry's Voice: Don't worry, Arnold. I'll save you before you know it. *Narrator: Two Years Later... *(Arnold is put into a machine where he is yelling) *Computer Voice: Dark eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged. *The Horned King: (humphs) Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different! *Dr. Eggman: He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments, The Horned King. I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed. *The Horned King: (shouts) You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I've pumped into you! *Dr. Eggman: What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever. *The Horned King: I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Go forward with the final plan! And finish off this "thing" tonight! *Dr. Eggman: As you wish. (walks away) I'll be back later... *Flash Sentry: Ding ding, third floor. Body chains, roach food, torture devices. Hey buddy, you seen any heroes around here? Woah! What'd they do to you? Arnold, it's me, Flash Sentry! (Arnold awakens) That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail—literally—to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something, just this once! *Arnold: I'm gonna kill The Horned King! *Flash Sentry: (shushes) Right now we gotta get you out of here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks on your chair so I can–... (Evil Arnold wakes up and roars, scaring Flash) Or uh, you could do it. Arnold? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's–it's your old pal Flash, remember? (Evil Arnold roars, and tries to attack Flash, but stops, and changes back to Arnold) *Arnold: Flash? Is that you? *Flash Sentry: What the heck was that?! Sheesh, remind me not to tick you off! Come on tall, dark, and gruesome, we're out of here. (he and Arnold leave) I uh, brought you some new threads, put 'em on. Category:Julian Bernardino